


I'm right here

by Solangelo_Rules



Series: Solangelo Stuff [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico has a nightmare about Tartarus :(, Will helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/pseuds/Solangelo_Rules
Summary: "You'll never lose me sunshine"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> Please protect these 2 precious boys

Nico woke up hyperventilating as he looked beside him. He breathed a sight of relief when he he saw that Will was still next to him still alive. He knew that Will would say to wake him up so he did.

"Babe what-," Will immediately cut himself off when he saw that Nico was shaking. "Babe hey hey what's wrong?"

"I- I had a nightmare about Tartarus..." As Nico trailer off he pulled himself into Will's chest. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Will asked gently.

Nico nodded and began to explain, "I- I watched you die and I was stuck in the jar s- so I couldn't h-help you."

"Oh Neeks angel I'm right here, you won't lose me."

"T-thanks Sunshine I needed that."

"Of course baby I'll do this however many times you need," Will then placed a soft kiss to Nico's lips.

"I'm so glad I married you," Nico responded as he broke the kiss.

"Me too babe me too," Will responded. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms no nightmares to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe you guys 💙


End file.
